User blog:Oscar9545/The Sonic the Hedgehog Game
The Sonic the Hedgehog Game Added by Oscar9545Published by: SEGA Developed by: Junction Point Studios (Console), Griptonite Games(Nintendo DS), Backbone Entertainment (PSP) Platform: Wii, Playstation 3,Xbox 360, Nintendo DS, PSP Created by: Dan Povenmire and Warren Spector Rated: E10 (Everyone 10+) Plot: Phineas and Ferb planning a Party and invite Sonic, Mario, Homer Simpson and Mickey Mouse Gameplay: is similar to Mario Party, but instead of coin is Rings, and instead of Stars, a blue Chaos Emeralds Playable Characters: Sonic the Hedgehog: *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles Tails Prower *Knuckles the Edchina *Amy Rose Super Mario Bros: *Mario *Luigi *Yoshi *Blue Toad The Simpsons Game: *Homer Simpson *Marge Simpson *Bart Simpson *Lisa Simpson Epic Mickey: *Mickey Mouse *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Ortensia *Gremlin Gus Avatar: *Mii (Only on Wii) *Xbox 360 Avatar (Only on Xbox 360) *Playstation Avatar ( Only on Playstation 3) Board Game: *Tokyo *Hawaii *Paris *Yukon, Canada *London *Tijuana, Mexico *China *Danville *Mitch's Ship Party Mode: A Free game, which you can play mini-games and Board Game (Except for Mitch's ship because is unlock) Adventure Mode: Based on Summer Belongs to You!, Which you can travel the world and face with your friends. Note: Complete the Adventure Mode to unlock Mitch's Ship. Mini-Games Mode: A Free Game to play every mini-games you want. Agent P Mode: Play as Agent P, which you can save the day from Dr. Doofenshmirtz Note: In Board Game there's Agent P Space, which you step and play as Agent P. Special Mode: Special Mode is special for the console. In Wii, the mode is named Wii Motion Plus Mode, which you can play mini-games with Wii Motion Plus. In Playstation 3, the mode is named Playstation Move Mode, which you can play mini-games with Playstation Move. In Xbox 360, the mode is named Kinect Mode, which you can play mini-games with Kinect. In Nintendo DSi, the mode is named DSi Camera Mode, which you take the photo, and play mini-games with yourself. In PSP, there's no Special Mode. Credits; is a mode, that you can see the names of Creators, Producers, etc. Mini-Games: *A Sonic Riders-style racing game *A Dance Dance Revolution-Style Game *A Doodle Jump-Style Game *Video Game Mayhem (based on Gaming the System) *Escape from Phineas' Haunted House (based on One Good Scare Ought to Do It!) *Dizzy Racing (intro is based on Mix and Mingle Machine) *A Mario Kart-style racing game *Phineas' Happy Fun Fun Maze (based on We Call it Maze) *Paperplane Dog Fight (based on De Plane! De Plane!) *4 players team up to beat Candace from Chasing Phineas and Ferb. *The Fighting Game *A Boxing Game *Baljeatles Band! (based on The Baljeatles, A Rock Band-style Game) *4 players version of Cowabunga Candace *4 players version of Escape from Mole-tropolis *Let's Take a Quiz (2 players only) and Much More... Music: *It's On! by Camp Rock (Main Menu) *It's a Brand New Day by Camp Rock (A Sonic Riders-style Game) *Give Me a Grade (Baljeatles Band!) *The Maze Song (Phineas' Happy Fun Fun Maze) *Rock you like a Hurricane by Scorpions (Player vs. Candace) *You're the Best Around by Joe Esposito (A Doodle Jump-style Game) *Eye of the Tiger (A Fighting Game and A Boxing Game) *Mix and Mingle Machine (Dizzy Racing) *Big Ginormous Airplane (Paperplane Dog Fight) *This World instrumental (A Mario Kart-Style Game) *One Good Scare (Escape from Phineas' Haunted House) *Rubber Bands, Rubber Balls (Random Song in a Dance Dance Revolution-style Game) *Backyard Beach (Random Song in a Dance Dance Revolution-style Game and Cowabunga Surfing Party) *Intimate Get Together (Random Song in a Dance Dance Revolution-style Game) *Gitchee Gitchee Goo (Random Song in a Dance Dance Revolution-style Game) *Let's Go Digital (Video Game Mayhem) *Go, Go, Phineas! (Escape from Mole-tropolis) *J-Pop (Welcome to Tokyo) (Tokyo Board Game) *Do The A-Prime Calypso with Me (Hawaii board game) *City of Love (Paris Board Game) *Oy Vey! (Tijuana Board Game) *Ain't No Kiddie Ride (Danville Board Game) and Much More... Playstation 3- The Sonic the Hedgehog Game Edition: In this Playstation 3 edition, will have inside: *''Playstation 3'' System *''The Sonic the Hedgehog Game'' *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit?'' Blu-Ray *2 Playstation Move controller *''Playstation 3'' controller *Phineas and Ferb faceplate with system and Controller. Logo Variation: *In Console Version, When SEGA logo is finished, Sonic, Mario, Homer Simpson and Mickey Mouse runs and SEGA logo turns around so fast and morph into Junction Point Studios logo and black background turn into White Background and Sonic, Mario, Homer Simpson and Mickey Mouse rus again and take the Junction Point Studios logo away. *In PSP version, Is similar to console version, but instead of Junction Point Studios logo, is Backbone Entertainment logo. *In Nintendo DS version, the two screens has Phineas and Ferb's Backyard and tree as a Background. on the Top Screen has "Licensed by Nintendo" letter, but is taken by Homer Simpson and SEGA logo appear on Right and stop in the center, and is taken by Mickey Mouse and Griptonite Games logo appear on right and stop on the center and is taken by Mario. Sonic with "The Sonic the Hedgehog Game" logo and stop in the center and Sonic runs away. Category:Blog posts